Christmas with you
by Sousouchan
Summary: Do you know what people are supposed to do under mistletoe Ranma? Oneshot. The story takes place after the Tendo family’s Christmas scramble OVA. Akane x Ranma.


**Author:** Sousouchan

**Anime/Manga:** Ranma 1/2

**Pairing:** Ranma x Akane

**Disclaimer:** Rumiko Takahashi created them, not me --;

**Summary:** Do you know what people are supposed to do under mistletoe Ranma? Oneshot. The story takes place after the Tendo family's Christmas scramble OVA. Akane x Ranma fluff.

**Author note:** I'm French so there might be a few errors. If that is the case, I'd like to excuse myself.

Bonne lecture!

**-------------------------**

**Christmas with you**

**-------------------------**

He watched the sky as the last shooting star disappeared. It had been beautiful, almost magic; the spectacle going on for hours. He looked around him to see that everyone was gone. He sighed.

His old man and Mr. Tendo were probably still playing shogi and drinking sake; he was sure that Nabiki was counting the benefits she had made tonight and that Kasumi was cleaning the house. He _knew_ that Happosaï was stealing lingerie somewhere; he just hoped that it was far from here. As for Akane… he looked towards the window of her room to see that the lights were off. _She must be sleeping._ He glared at the poor window. _I just hope that P-Chan is not with her._

They had shared such a sweet moment together… He blushed. He had hesitated just a second before putting his arm around her shoulders, but she didn't seem to mind. He would have expected her to complain, to hit him, to call him a pervert; but instead, she had just shyly put her head on his shoulder. Such an intimate position… And it had felt so right to hold her like that. He was just glad that everyone left early.

He shivered; it was starting to get cold. Akane's scarf was coming in handy. It was still early in the night and he didn't feel sleepy at all. Well, he could still practice in the dojo to warm up a little.

**-------------------**

_In the dojo…_

Ranma was surprised to see that the lights in the dojo were still on. Weren't all the guests gone already? He supposed that Kasumi was cleaning the place but as he entered, he found the younger Tendo inside. She had obviously started cleaning but ended up doing some katas.

He watched her and he had to admit that she truly had potential. One could easily deduce her strength in her movements. If he trained her someday she would probably be an excellent student. Who was he kidding? He would never be able to hit her. Besides, he kind of like being the one to always save her. And as long as she was able to keep Happosaï away from her, she didn't need anything else. He will always be here for her. She stopped and his voice broke the silence.

-"Yo Akane! What are you doing here?"

-"Ranma…"

For some reason (and he knew perfectly why) she was blushing; and he guessed it had to be contagious because he felt warmth coming to his cheeks.

-"Well, Kasumi was really busy so I asked her if I cold help her. She told me that I could clean the dojo since it was a little dirty."

-"That was an understatement; his place is a real mess."

-"Yes it is… She sighed. What about you? What are you doing here?"

He glanced at her; his fiancée wasn't looking at him but seemed to find her toes very interesting. Well, he had to admit that they were cute.

-"I came here to practice. But seeing the state of the dojo, I don't think I will be able to."

-"Oh! Just wait a little; I'll finish cleaning so you can have the whole place for yourself."

-"That sounds fine to me, thanks Akane. Do you want me to help? We'll be faster together."

-"Why not?"

She smiled at him and a comfortable silence settled between the two of them until…

-"Say Akane, about earlier…"

-"You don't have a trash bag Ranma? I'm going to bring you one then!"

She walked quickly across the dojo, hoping to reach the exit but she slipped on some wrapping paper. Fortunately, Ranma caught her in time.

-"God Akane! You're such a klutz! Just look where you're putting your feet!"

She wasn't listening to him at all and seemed engrossed by something above them.

-"What are you staring at? Oy Akane you're still here?"

He looked up and… _Oh shit! What am I supposed to do now?_

-"What is that thing doing here?!" He asked in panic.

-"I don't know. I suppose that Shampoo, Ukyo or Kodachi hung that here, probably hoping you to… They should have known that we often come here to practice. They should have taken it with them. Don't you think it's strange?"

Her voice was so calm. How could it be so calm when his heart was beating so fast?

-"Huh?" Was his clever answer.

-"Do you know what people are supposed to do under mistletoe Ranma?"

He looked at her. Her name seemed to suit her perfectly at that moment. (1)

-"Y-yeah I-I've heard rumours…"

He cleared his throat; he was a man for God's sake!

-"I guess it would be offending if we don't… respect the tradition."

-"Yeah, it will be."

-"Do you mind? I mean I told you before that I don't mind it but if you-"

-"No I don't, not at all."

-"Then, I guess it's okay. Hum, can you close your eyes?"

He closed his own eyes after her and was glad that she couldn't see him because he knew his face would have make tomatoes proud. Their faces inched closer and he realized that he wasn't cold anymore. He felt her warm breath on his skin and their lips finally met…

Above them the mistletoe disappeared slowly. It seemed that Kasumi wasn't the only one who got a present from Santa Claus tonight…

**----------**

FIN

**----------**

**Author note: **I tried to make this story closer to my French writing style because the first one was really simply done. Well, it's still hard to write in another language. I'm really sorry, I know that the story is short but I'm too lazy right now to write a longer fic… I promise that the next ones will be longer. I hope that you liked the fic. Thanks for reading. Please review, last time I got reviews I couldn't help it; I was reading them over and over again…

1- Akane means bright red/scarlet

**Joyeux noël a tous!**

* * *


End file.
